


Dry Bowser's Hill Booster

by MisterProfessorDoctor



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterProfessorDoctor/pseuds/MisterProfessorDoctor
Summary: Dry Bowser takes a run on the Booster Hill.





	Dry Bowser's Hill Booster

Dry Bowser took a long look at the hill that was standing before him, with it overlooking the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser's Keep, and Barrel Volcano, rubbing his red hair with one of his skeletal hands as he murmured to himself.

"Hmm. How am I going to get all the way this hill?" Dry Bowser asked himself as he noticed several beetles flying about, proceeding to shrug. "Well... I guess I could attempt to jog... pray I don't lose my bones doing this..."

Taking one glance back behind him and sighing, Dry Bowser began dashing up the hill, trying to avoid the beetles that were coming right down. As Dry Bowser headed up, he was caught off guard by a barrel that barrled its way down, reducing him to a pile of bones. Determined to keep going, Dry Bowser and his scattered bones proceeded to bounce upward as they were filled with determination, with the skeletal reptile slowly putting himself back together as he shook his head and kept dashing.

"Is that the best you got?" Dry Bowser taunted as he jumped over the incoming barrel, simply rolling his eyes. "I've dodged bananas more threatening than that!"

As if accepting the taunt, the barrels then exploded as they approached Dry Bowser, being full of banana peels. Dry Bowser grumbled as he noticed that the peels were getting stuck within his hollow ribs, but he pressed on, determined to prove that even with annoying obstacles, anyone could conquer this hill of boosting.


End file.
